Raccoon Love Stories
by mama's-broken-heart
Summary: Densi sentence prompts from Tumblr. Chapter 6 "Why did I marry you?" "It took a lot of convincing."
1. Cute Penguins

**Sentence Prompt:**

 **"Give me your computer, I need to look up cute penguins."**

 _Written for Mashmaiden on Tumblr. This is the first thing that came to mind when you sent me this prompt so I hope you like it!_

"Deeks come on, it'll only take a minute and you can have it back as soon as I'm done."

"Kensi that's what you say every time and it never takes just a minute. I always come back an hour later to find you crying on the couch with Reese's wrappers laying around you." Kensi huffed and started poking him in the side from where she was sitting next to him on the couch. Deeks tried to scoot away from her but she followed close behind, pushing him into the arm.

"Deeeeks please." She tried again, this time giving him her best puppy dog eyes but to no avail, his focus remained on whatever was on the screen.

"Why can't you get your own computer?"

"Because, it's all the way upstairs and I think I lost the chord." He gave her an exasperated look turning back around and focusing on the task at hand.

"Really Kens that was the third one in five months! Besides, I'm working here." At that she looked over his shoulder.

"You're not working you idiot, you're playing solitaire!" She poked him in the side again and kept her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes but I'm trying to beat my highest score which isn't working with you breathing down my neck."

"I thought you liked it when I breathe down your next?" She whispered in his ear, giving him a coy smile that he reciprocated.

"Well yeah, of course I do babe but that's not the point." Finally annoyed with him, she sat up quickly and stared at him from the opposite side of the couch.

"Deeks please! Just give me your computer, I need to look up cute penguins." He looked at her this time and saw tears building in her eyes. He immediately exited out of his game (that he was winning) and placed the computer on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm sorry babe." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before tipping her head up to look at him.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad over a silly computer that was childish of me."

"No apologies necessary Kens. Besides, I think you have a pretty good reason to be upset." He smiled as he placed a hand over her swollen belly and felt a swift kick to his palm. She laughed through her tears and watched Deeks in awe. Every time he placed his hand on her stomach their daughter immediately became active and she knew she would be a Daddy's girl just as she had been. He kissed her belly before placing another kiss to her lips and handing her the laptop since she couldn't bend over anymore. Now happy, she grabbed the computer and pulled up YouTube to search for cute penguin videos.

"So, penguins now huh?" She laughed and settled back against her husband's chest, each holding the computer with one hand and placing their holding hands on her belly. As much as he loved these moments, he couldn't wait until their daughter was here so they could share these cute animal videos that kept her mom happy with her.


	2. Shirt Thief

**Sentence Prompt:**

" **Why are you stealing my clothes?"**

 _Requested by Mashmaiden on Tumblr to go with Neighborhood Watch. This went a little differently than I had originally planned but I kinda like it so I hope you do too! Takes place after "Come Back"_

"Kensi, sugarbear, light of my life. Why are you stealing my clothes?" Deeks paused as he was helping Kensi unpack her fifth box of t-shirts. Well, more like doing all of her unpacking while she chilled out on their sofa with Monty. Unlike the previous boxes though, this one wasn't her shirts, it was his. Lots of his. From her house. Some of which he hadn't seen in years. Even more that he hadn't even realized he was missing. He started laying all of his – her- shirts out on their bed as she came strolling into the room.

"Did you yell for me babe?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe to his – no, their – bedroom. Her eyes lingered on his backside as he was bent over the bed folding her shirts. He finally stood up and turned to face her but what was in his hand made her pause.

"Why are you stealing my clothes?" He held out a purplish shirt to her and then gestured to all of the shirts on her bed, including a black t-shirt and a favorite button-up he thought had gotten lost in his move. She actually looked sheepish as a blush appeared on her cheeks and a small smile broke across her face and she looked away. "Kens?"

"I'm not stealing your clothes."

"Oh really?" He gestured to the pile behind him. "This collection of shirts that came from your house would beg to differ." She thought for a moment before responding.

"They were all ones you were gonna get rid of anyway, I just took them so they wouldn't go in the trash. I couldn't bear to see you just throw them away."

"So you've just been stealing my clothes? When did this little habit of yours start anyway?" Kensi looked everywhere but at him before finally answering his question.

"When we were undercover. As Justin and Melissa." Deeks looked shocked as he realized he held the first shirt she stole in his hand.

"Four years?! You've been stealing my shirts for four years? But why? Why this one? I mean, you completely ruined it when you washed it with your blue shirt so there's no way you could have ever worn it in public, although you wouldn't have worn it in public anyway or any time we would have been together because then I would know about your dirty little secret. So I ask again, why did you steal them?" She mumbled her answer. "I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"I liked the way they smelled okay!" A million watt smile broke out across Deeks' face as an even brighter blush creeped across Kensi's cheeks. He laid the purple shirt on the bed and stepped closer to her, wrapped her in his arms, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you know how adorable you are right now?" This time she smiled and shook her head. "Cause you're pretty damn adorable right now and I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you too." She met his lips for a sweet kiss which quickly got heated and they fell on the shirt covered bed.

Later, both sated and content, they lay cuddled together on their bed when Deeks finally asked what had been on his mind since discovering her shirt habit.

"So, when did you steal my shirt? I know I put it back in my bag before we left the cover-house so how did you get it?" She rolled away and sat up, pulling the sheet up over her chest as she looked at him.

"Well, you did put it back in your bag before we left. But then After Hetty said that about us going home to our own beds I realized that I uh, I got used to having you next to me during our assignment and I didn't want to go home to an empty bed so I snuck it out of your bag when I dropped you off. I knew since I messed it up you wouldn't miss it."

"Wow. That's um, wow. And the others?"

"Well, most of them were ones you just left at my house or in my car that I kept because they had been there for so long I didn't think you would miss them. A couple of them I took from your closet after we started dating for our nights off."

"What about that checked shirt I saw? I haven't seen that thing in at least two years." This time she actually looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, that one. Um, how do I put this lightly? I hated that shirt on you." He started to defend the shirt before she continued. "I stole it out of your closet when I started coming over more often because I wanted to destroy it but, somehow it ended up in my bag in Afghanistan and I couldn't let go of it. And I don't know if you noticed or not but, I also have the shirt you were wearing on our first night together." She gave him a coy smile as his eyes lit up.

"I uh – I did not notice that." Slowly, she got out of bed and headed toward their closet.

"Well, I guess it's time I show you."


	3. Tattoo

**Sentence Prompt:**

" **Did you seriously get a tattoo?"**

 _Requested by Anon. I honestly don't even know where this came from._

"Hey babe. Have a good time with the Cupcake Girls?" It was a Friday night and Kensi had just gotten home from a night out at the bar and who knows what else with Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany, and Tiffani. Kensi walked in the door, swaying side-to-side as she did so, on the verge of being drunk.

"Oh yeah. We had a great time. And guess what?" She walked up to Deeks and leaned into his side, his arm wrapping around her waist the only thing keeping her upright at the moment. He rolled his eyes, knowing he should've expected this.

"What princess?" Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"We all got tattoos." Now that he wasn't expecting.

"You – did you seriously get a tattoo?" Nodding, she backed up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"Uh-hu. Wanna see?" Wide-eyed, he nodded and quickly followed behind her. When they reached the bedroom, she sat him down on the bed and stood before him. From his spot on the bed, he raked his eyes over her, no doubt trying to figure out where this new ink was. She was watching him the entire time, wondering if he was gonna make a move or she had to lead him. Finally, he looked up into her eyes which suddenly looked 100% clear. "So, uh, I have a confession to make."

"Really Kens, now? I thought you were gonna let me find out where this new tattoo is." He grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her on his lap but she resisted and remained standing.

"We'll get to that, just be patient." Deeks let out a whine at having to wait so she continued quickly. "Now, back to what I was saying. I actually wasn't out drinking with the girls tonight."

"Well what were you doing then?"

"I was out with them, but we didn't go drinking. We did get tattoos though, well I did."

"Okay… so, you're not actually drunk, you weren't even drinking, but you did get a tattoo that I'm beginning to wonder if I'm ever going to see." Smiling, she took a small step back and moved his hands from her hips to the hem of his shirt.

"Well then, see for yourself." She smiled down at him, waiting. He smiled back at her as his eyes followed the path of his hands as he slowly pushed her shirt up her torso. Slowly, the tattoo was revealed to him. He observed that there was no red surrounding the ink from a fresh tattoo and he was puzzled, knowing it wasn't there yesterday. That thought quickly flew from his mind as he pushed the shirt higher and revealed the rest of the tattoo. His momentary shock was replaced with happiness as he looked up at her smiling face in question.

"Really?" With tears running down her face, Kensi nodded as a smile broke out across his face. Jumping up from the bed, Deeks picked her up and spun her around. Setting her on her feet again, he kissed her passionately. "I love you. So much." He pressed another soft kiss to her lips before lowering to his knees and kissing her belly. "I love you too little one. So, so much."

It may have been unconventional, but so were they. So the customized InkBox tattoo that read "I'm Pregnant" would be gone in two weeks, the look on her fiancé's face when he found out he was going to be a father was priceless. And that was a memory that would last forever.

 _AN: So if you've never heard of it, InkBox is an actual company that creates and makes semi-permanent tattoos_. _They're organic and you can create a design of your own._


	4. Simple

**Sentence Prompt:**

" **You think this crap is simple?"**

 _Follow-up to chapter 1. Requested by Mashmaiden on Tumblr._

"You think this crap is simple?"

"Deeks c'mon. It can't be that hard."

" _Can't be that hard_ says the woman who knows how to hot wire a Cessna." He grumbled. It was a rare Saturday off that they decided to spend in the bedroom, although now Deeks was questioning that decision as there was paint everywhere and they were covered in sweat. Well, he was covered in sweat since he did all of the work.

"I told you I could teach you!" She yelled from where she was sitting in the corner chair, watching over her husband as he was trying to piece together the crib for their daughter. "Or you could just let me help you."

"No no no, I can do this babe. You just rest right there. Besides, you already worked too much today painting." Kensi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm eight months pregnant Deeks, I'm not an invalid." Groaning, Deeks stood up and walked over to the rocker, sitting on the foot stool and pulling Kensi's feet into his lap.

"I know babe, I know. And I didn't mean to imply that you were. I just want you to be able to kick back and relax and take things as easy as possible. I mean, you're carrying our child while being a kick-ass federal agent and yes, even though you're riding the desk that still applies." His smile made her laugh through her tears and he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Marty Deeks, you are an amazing man. And you're going to be an even more amazing father." Her words reminded him of her declaration on a bench outside of a courthouse a year ago and suddenly his eyes were misty.

"I can't wait." She pressed to his forehead and swatted him away.

"Now, go finish the crib, we gotta have something to put this baby in when she gets here." Laughing, he stood and gave her a mock salute.

"Aye-aye Captain Blye."

"Hey! That's Captain Deeks to you mister." He shook his head with a smile on his face and sat back down, getting to work. "So, are you gonna let me help now?"

"Here," he handed her the instruction manual, "read these." She took the booklet out of his hands and started reading, directing him each step of the way. After twenty minutes, they finally got it completed and stood back, looking at the newly built crib nestled against the wall.

"See babe, I told you you could do it." She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as he did the same.

"Yeah, but we always have worked better as a team."

"You got that right. And you know, there is something else we do pretty great together." Deeks smirked and got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"And what would that be?"

"Eat ice cream! C'mon hubby, I want rocky road." Smiling and shaking his head, Deeks followed behind as she ran – more like waddled – into the kitchen.

"Never change Kens, never change."


	5. Mario Kart

**Mario Kart**

 _Requested by McKenzie_

Prompt: "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?"

"Yes! I win again Third game in a row!" Kensi jumped up off the couch, pumping her fist in the air in victory. Deeks tossed his remote controller on the chair and hung his head. He and Kensi had been playing Mario Kart for three hours now and this was the tie breaker.

"I call for a rematch! You totally cheated." Kensi turned around, looking down at him with arms crossed.

"How could I cheat? It's Mario Kart!"

"I don't know but you had to! I was a lap ahead of you the entire time! There's no way you passed me." Kensi tilted her head, eyes curious.

"Deeks, which screen were you watching? The top one or the bottom one?"

"The top one. I'm always on top, well, at least in this situation." He winked, a smirk stretched across his face.

"Deeks! We switched controllers three games ago!" He hung his head again, shaking it as he laughed.

"So that's why you were able to win those last three games."

"Just admit it Deeks, I'm better at Mario Kart than you."

"Fine, you're better. But I still think you cheated so you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Deeks!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot. That was always the route he took when she won a game to try to get a rematch. "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?!"

"Mmm-hmm." He mumbled, heading for the closet to grab a blanket and pillow, plopping it down on the couch. "There ya go. Get comfy." He lingered, waiting for her usual response telling him there was no way in hell she was sleeping on that thing and he was crazy for thinking otherwise.

"C'mon Deeks, you wouldn't let your pregnant wife sleep on the couch now would you?"

"If my preg- wait, what?" Kensi watched as her words started clicking into place. A smile broke out across his face. "You're pregnant?" Kensi smiled as she nodded, stepping closer to him. His hands immediately reached out to her, one grasping her waist as the other went to her stomach. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby!" Deeks kissed her as he picked her up, spinning her around. Before he could sit her down her legs went around his waist. Their kiss soon deepened as he carried her to their bedroom.

Monty was the only one who slept on the couch that night.


	6. Broken Toe

**Broken Toe**

 _Chicgeekgirl89 prompt: "Why did I marry you?" "It took a lot of convincing." – Densi_

 _Takes place before Knock Down_

"Ugh! Why did I marry you?" They had been sitting in the doctor's office for just over an hour now, his foot resting on the exam table sporting a new black boot. Kensi rolled her eyes at his question and scoffed. He always became a little intolerable and whole lot childish when he was injured.

"It took a lot of convincing." She said, patting the knee of his uninjured leg.

"Yeah, convincing you. I proposed three times!" He held up three fingers in her face as if to get his point across. "Three!"

"See, you must've really wanted to marry me then." She smirked, knowing she got him there.

"Well of course I wanted to marry you then but when you leave boxes in the middle of the hallway I start having second thoughts." A laugh escaped her as he pouted. "I mean c'mon babe, I broke my toe here."

"Oh trust me, I know." Lovingly, she rolled her eyes. He had been talking about it non-stop and it only happened this morning. "Hey babe?" Deeks looked over at her, head tilted in question. "You know you're not gonna be able to use this broken toe to get out of putting together the crib right?"

His hand flew to his heart in mock-surprise. "Kensi, sugar bear, I would never!"

"Good. Cause we still have plenty of time for that. And I'm sure Sam and Callen will wanna help after we tell them." Their hands met on her still-flat stomach, both amazed that there was actually a tiny baby Deeks in there.

"Awesome, I don't have to break an arm later then."

"Deeks!" She screeched, smacking him in the arm.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" A smile crossed his face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. "Trust me, I'm not gonna miss putting together our first child's crib." Kensi leaned down, pressing a light kiss to her husband's lips. They pulled apart as they heard the doctor approaching.

While Deeks was listening intently to the doctor telling him about what he needed to do for his toe to heal quickly, Kensi was thinking of how she would make it up to him for leaving the crib that had just been delivered in the hallway. Luckily for him, she could still fit into that nurse's outfit, and she knew exactly where it was.


End file.
